RAW (Episode 52) - Results (WWE2K18)
Shane McMahon confirms Shawn Michaels will not be returning anytime soon kicks off the first RAW following King of the Ring]] '''Miami, FL' - It's the first RAW following a historic King of the Ring event and the Superstars of Team Red intend to lead the charge on the road to Judgment Day. The night kicked off with the appearance of WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon, who jumped right into announcing that Shawn Michaels will not be able to return to running the Red show due to his recover time from his head and neck injury. But The Boss was up for more announcements when he informed the WWE Universe that he will instead appoint a Interim General Manager for RAW until the WWE Hall of Famer can fully recover. But before he could get his announcement out, a disgruntled and injured Kofi Kingston interrupted Shane'O'Mac with his own demands and that is another shot at his former tag team partner, Xavier Woods (who was not in the building). Shane denied Kofi due to the fact that he has not been medically cleared due to going thru a flaming table on Sunday. Kingston would not budge and insisted on facing Woods again, Shane, instead promised Kingston that if he could convince the WWE's medical staff to clear him within the next 4 weeks, then he can make a match official for Judgment Day between Woods and Kingston. Kingston, however, gave Shane 1 week and said after that, he will take matters into his own hands. Before Kingston could get backstage, Big Cass cowardly attacked the unsuspecting superstar from behind before piledriving him onto the ramp. Cass then proceeded to get in Shane's face and demand the Commissioner cancel the scheduled Street Fight between Cass and Chris Jericho. Not one to take ultimatums, Shane instead postponed the match from later in the evening to right now, much to the dismay of Big Cass. Tommaso Ciampa set to debut in 2 weeks (Episode 54) on RAW delivers a message that he's coming back as the "Sadistic Son of a B***" that he promised and he's coming on RAW Episode 9'']] Big Cass def. Chris Jericho in a Street Fight; Cass fired by Shane McMahon with Big Cass locked in the Walls of Jericho'']] For the first time in months, Chris Jericho returns to in-ring action following Big Cass putting him on the shelf with multiple injuries to his back and he was hellbent on destroying the Giant from New York. This street fight started with Jericho appearing from the darkness with a steel chair in tow and bashing Cass in the back of the head and proceeded with his assault on the man who powerbomed him onto concrete in the parking lot. Cass was not about to go down without a fight as he immediately took the fight back to the first ever Undisputed Champion, the fight spewed backstage in the gorilla position, which saw Jericho powerbombed onto concrete again as well thru a table. Jericho tried fighting him off but failed which led to Cass hitting Jericho with a Alabama Slam thru the announce table but Y2J was still not going down as he pulled out one last gasp with another Walls of Jericho but once again Cass was too powerful to keep down as he forced his way free which led to another big boot but this time the referee was forced to stop the fight when Jericho was knocked unconscious, providing the victory to Big Cass. Cass' night went to glory to tragedy when WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon came from the back to inform the WWE Universe that Kofi Kingston has been placed out of action indefinitely due to Cass' piledriver on the ramp and Shane went further to announce that due to Cass' involvement and use of an illegal move, Shane fired Big Cass. AJ Styles calls out Bobby Roode; Styles def. Chad Gable battled Chad Gable in an impromptu match-up following The Olympian's brash comments towards the former Hardcore Champion'' ]] Just 24 hours after being screwed out of his chance at winning the Intercontinental Championship, AJ Styles entered Miami with a bone to pick with the man responsible - Bobby Roode - But Styles received a response from another superstar, looking to make a name for himself. Styles started off by running down his and Roode's history together and proceeded to asking why Roode screwed him in San Juan. Instead, Chad Gable interrupted "The Phenomenal" superstar and issued a challenge of his own - a match with the former NXT Hardcore Champion - which Styles accepted since he was in the mood for a fight. The match was set and both men delivered beyond expectations with nearfall after nearfall but it all came down to Styles hitting a Styles clash to score the hard fault victory but AJ's victory was short lived when Bobby Roode's theme music suddenly started to play but instead of entering like he usually does, Roode snuck up behind Styles and hit another Glorious DDT for the second night in a row. Why has Bobby Roode targeted Styles? Bray Wyatt reveals his new Wyatt Family delivers a eerie message to the WWE Universe and Shinsuke Nakamura en route to revealing a "new" Wyatt Family]] The Brian Kendrick def. Fandango (w/Tyler Breeze) via Submission forcing Fandango to tap out to the "Captain's Hook" submission]] For the first time since having his nose broken by Hideo Itami earlier in the year, The Brian Kendrick made his return to competition against one half of Breezango, Fandango and Kendrick made quick work of the dancing superstar when he forced Dango to tap out to the "Captain's Hook" in quick fashion. Following the match Kendrick was not finished as he attempted to attack Fandango with a steel chair but before he can take a crack at his fallen opponent, Fandango's tag team partner Tyler Breeze made the save by grabbing the chair and chasing Kendrick off from the ring but not without shockingly attack Fandango himself with the steel chair and capped it off with an Unprettier. Why did Breeze attack Fandango? Natalya attacks RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch following a heated encounter backstage throwing Becky Lynch into the RAW set backstage after a heated exchange between the two superstars'']] A mere 24 hours after separating the shoulder of Ember Moon, RAW Women's Champion Becky Lynch was not shy with her words during a promo in the backstage area going as far as gloating at the fact that she broke another Superstar's arm within the matter of weeks. Enraged at her lack of sportsmanship, former champion Natalya confronted Lynch and asked that the camera be turned off but unfortunately one of our camera ops placed the camera down without turning it off and the WWE Universe saw the heated exchanged which led to "The Queen of Harts" throwing the champion into the RAW set before shouting that she was going to visit Shane in his office, which later led to the announcement that the two former friends will go one-on-one on the next episode of RAW. The IIconics set to debut on RAW Episode 53 (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay) deliver a message to the entire Women's Division that they are coming to takeover'']] Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy def. Elias in a Non-Title Match via Disqualification hitting Elias with the Twist of Fate in the main event of RAW'']] It was a night of celebration for the new Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy as he entered RAW for the first time in years as champion and his first opponent was the man he defeated during the Gauntlet Match to win the title - Elias - and the match did not disappoint when it was believed that Hardy was set to lose to "The Drifter" but "The Charismatic Enigma" was ever resilient when he hit a Twist of Fate/Swanton Bomb combo, looking to pick up the victory but it was not to be as Drew McIntyre once again attacked Jeff Hardy from behind but this time causing the referee to throw out the match and award Hardy the victory via disqualification, much to the dismay of Elias. Why has Drew McIntyre targeted Jeff Hardy? Is it about the Intercontinental Title or more? The Rock named a Interim-General Manger of Monday Night RAW , returns to Miami and is announced as the new Interim-General Manager of Monday Night RAW'']] For the first time in nearly 2 and a half years, The Rock returned to Miami for Monday Night RAW as he has been announced as the Interim-General Manager for RAW, much to the dismay of WWE COO, Triple H. After being interrupted earlier in the night, Shane McMahon returned once again to the middle of the ring to announce the new head figure for Team Red while Shawn Michaels recovers from his injuries. Triple H interrupted and assumed that he was picked to take charge of RAW and even went as far as saying "Goodnight" to the audience but Shane McMahon was quick to shut that down as he wants "The Game" to focus more on 205Live, NXT & WWE UK and proceeded to introduce the actual Interim GM - The Rock - who came out to a ruckus ovation from the WWE Universe. After The Rock electrified the millions, Triple H was not about to be stood up and he confronted The Rock in a heated and extremely personal exchange which The Rock shut down quickly with a Rock Bottom to his co-worker (for the time being). How will Monday Night RAW usher in a new era next week with "The Great One" in charge? The Miz assaulted in the Parking Lot as RAW was going off the air was assaulted in the parking lot by a hooded figure'']] Gallery Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.7)_(5).png Shane_McMahon_(RAW_Ep.7)_(6).png Shane McMahon (RAW Ep.7) (1) Jericho-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png|From the darkness, Jericho starts the Street Fight early Jericho-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Jericho-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png Jericho-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(5).png|The Street Fight spills all the way to the backstage area Jericho-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(6).png Jericho-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(7).png|Cass sends Jericho crashing through the announce table Jericho-Cass (RAW Ep.7) (1) Jericho-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(8).png|A big boot signals the end as the referee had to call for the bell Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|Due to referee stoppage, Big Cass walks away the victor in the street fight Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Big_Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png Shane-Cass_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|For injuring Kofi Kingston with a piledriver, Shane McMahon fires Big Cass on the spot AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(5).png|Dressed to compete, AJ Styles is looking for the man who cost him the IC Title, Bobby Roode. Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png|After being called out, Styles taunts Chad Gable during this impromptu match Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(5).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(6).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(7).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(8).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(9).png Styles-Gable (RAW Ep.7) (1) Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(10).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(11).png|Styles is beginning to question, "What do I have to do?" after Gable kicked out Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(12).png|Gable pulling out all the stops to pick up the win over Styles... Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(13).png Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(14).png|But Styles pulls out one last ditch effort, aka, the Styles Clash Styles-Gable_(RAW_Ep.7)_(15).png AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(6).png AJ_Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(7).png|After a hard fought battle, AJ Styles pick up the victory on RAW Roode-Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|It's Déjà Vu as Bobby Roode wants again sneaks up behind Styles... Roode-Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png|...And hits another Glorious DDT on the unsuspecting Superstar Roode-Styles_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Bobby_Roode_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png Bobby_Roode_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Bobby_Roode_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Bobby_Roode_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png Bobby_Roode_(RAW_Ep.7)_(5).png|What is Bobby Roode's motive for attacking AJ Styles? Breezango_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png Breezango_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png The_Brian_Kendrick_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png The_Brian_Kendrick_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Kendrick-Fandango (RAW Ep.7) (1)|In quick fashion, Fandango taps out to Kendrick's "Captain's Hook" submission The_Brian_Kendrick_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png Tyler_Breeze_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|A visibly upset Tyler Breeze following his partner's loss Kendrick-Breezango_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|Breeze saving his partner from a steel chair assault... Breeze-Fandango_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|Or at least we thought as Breeze turns on his own partner with a steel chair Tyler_Breeze_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Breeze-Fandango_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png|Breeze putting the finishing touches with the Unprettier Lynch-Natalya (RAW Ep.7) (1) Lynch-Natalya_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png|Things escalated really quick between Natalya and Becky Lynch Elias_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|After coming within a inch of winning the Intercontinental Title at King of the Ring, Elias appears on RAW with a mission Elias_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|For the first time in 9 years, Jeff Hardy enters RAW as the Intercontinental Champion Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(5).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(6).png Jeff_Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(7).png Elias-Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png Elias-Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Hardy-Elias (RAW Ep.7) (1) Hardy-Elias_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png|A Swanton Bomb usually signals the end of the match... McIntyre-Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|But Drew McIntyre had other plans, attacking Hardy from behind causing the Disqualification McIntyre-Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png McIntyre-Hardy_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png|The "Scottish Psycho" is back on RAW but why has he targeted the new Intercontinental Champion? Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png Drew_McIntyre_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png Triple_H_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|WWE COO, Triple H, interrupted Shane McMahon's announcement to claim the title of "Interim General Manager"... Triple_H_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png|Shane McMahon cuts off Triple H to inform him that the new Interim GM is in fact, The Rock! The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(3).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(4).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(5).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(6).png|For the first time in 2 years, "The Great One" is back in Miami LIVE on RAW The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(7).png The Rock (RAW Ep.7) (1) Rock-Triple_H_(RAW_Ep.7)_(1).png|Feeling as if he's been disrespected, Triple H interrupts The Rock to air his grievances Rock-Triple_H_(RAW_Ep.7)_(2).png The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(8).png|After dispatching "The Game", The Rock celebrates with the WWE Universe... The_Rock_(RAW_Ep.7)_(9).png|Welcome to the return of "The People's Era" Category:Shows Category:RAW Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:RAW Season Eight